A Bet to Turn Events
by Mg-Nashisko
Summary: Ron and Harry run into Malfoy before a Q match. but when Harry leaves Malfoy and Ron alone they make a bet to see who can get which girl first, Malfoy has to get Hermione and Ron, Cho. the loser has to be the winners servant for the remainder of Hogwarts.
1. The Bet

**A Bet to Turn Events **

**Written by:** Mg Nashisko and beta read by RuPeRts-gUrl-Rei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own hp or any of its characters…

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

It was a beautiful, cold day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the first Quidditch game of the season; Hufflepuff versus Revenclaw.

"I'm actually quite glad that for the first time _I'm _not the one playing," Harry said with a pleased look.

Hermione giggled, "Well, you two go to the game, I promised Ginny that I'm going to help her with something." She then quickly walked away to meet with Ginny.

Ron shrugged as Harry looked at him with an expression as if to ask 'what is she doing?'

As they were walking to watch the game, the boys ran into Draco and his lackeys. "What a bloody bad way to start our day off," Ron murmured.

Draco gave a mean sneer, "Well, if isn't Potty and the Weasel."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed.

"Isn't it such a lovely day, so what are you two doing? A date with each other, I presume?" Draco smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

"You know plenty well that they're going to see the game, Malfoy," a girl with dark, black hair said. Harry and Ron turned to see that it was Cho in her dark blue Quidditch robes. Her brown eyes were full of spite and anger.

"Well, if it isn't Chang," Draco said then he turned toward Harry and Ron, "so, are you boys so pathetic that you have to let a girl fight your battles for you?"

Ron's blue eyes fired up as he roared, "Shut your bloody trap, Malfoy! You wouldn't dare do anything if your lackeys weren't behind you," Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's 'lackey' glowered at him. "We're leaving, there's no point in dealing with the likes of you."

Cho then walked towards the Quidditch pitch, brushing Draco out of her way, and Harry followed right behind her. Draco and his lackeys, however, managed to stop Ron.

Harry and Cho stopped and turned around, only to see that Ron eyes hinted for them to continue. "So, you think you're so hot with your lovers here, eh?" Draco questioned once Cho and Harry was out of sight.

Ron smirked. "Lovers? Ha! Wouldn't you three make a fine couple?"

"Feh...!" Draco stated, "Crabbe and Goyle already have girlfriends for your information, and-"

"And you don't . . . " Ron finished for him with a smirk.

"I don't see any girls hanging around you either," Draco retaliated.

"You know bloody well that I could get any girl before you ever could," Ron hollered, his ears a bright pink and his face changed colors too.

Draco, with an evil sneer on his face, said, "I bet that you couldn't get with a girl even if you paid them."

Ron was furious, his face almost as red as his hair. "Then the bet is on. You have to get with a girl before I do. Whoever loses will have to be the winner's servants for the rest of the years we spend at Hogwarts."

"Two and a half years, eh? Deal!" Draco declared. "...but, I get to chose your girl...hmm...lets see..." he had millions of girls running through his head.

"Since you get to chose mine, let me choose yours . . . " Ron's head was trying to think of some girl's name, it was slightly harder for him to think of a girl's name, considering the fact that he does not have that many female friends himself.

Then in a split second both of the boys shouted out a girl's name.

"Chang!" was Draco's.

"Hermione!" was Ron's.

Both stood there, eyes widened. "WHAT!?" They both shouted in unison.

"Granger!?" Started Draco, "she hates my guts! That and the fact that she is ugly and a Mudblood!"

"Cho!? Harry fancies her! I can't do that!" Ron yelled.

But, that was exactly Draco's plan. Were he to lose, which he certainly cannot allow to happen, and Ron to win, then Ron would not gain much, just a false girlfriend and an ex-best friend. The reason Ron shouted out Hermione's name was not due to some undermined plane like Draco's, but it was because she was the only girl that he could've thought of at the moment.

"What? Too afraid?" Draco smirked, and thought to himself that after he wins Hermione's heart, he would dump her.

"No way!" Ron hollered not so sure of what he was saying. He knew that Harry would be furious at him, but, as much as he respected their friendship, there was no way he would admit inferiority to Malfoy nor would he allow Malfoy to have the satisfaction of believing that he cannot get a girl. Ron held out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake. Draco accepted.


	2. Malfoy and Mudblood Do not Mix

**Disclaimer: **As you all should know, all of these characters belongs to JK Rowling. So yeah…

**Chapter Two: Malfoy and Mudblood Don't Mix  
**  
Ron walked towards the seat that Harry saved for him, feeling quite guilty of the bet he had set with Draco Malfoy.

"Harry..." Ron started to speak, but then was broken off by the loud shout of "And he scored!" by Lee.

"Hmm? Were you about to say something Ron?" Harry questioned as he looked from Ron to the beautiful Cho Chang who he believed had waved at him. Ron noticed the excitement on Harry's face when Cho waved and he lost his courage to tell Harry about the bet. _'Perhaps he'll never notice...'_ Ron thought, knowing that whatever his reason was, stealing his best friend's crush was wrong. Still, there was no way he can surrender to Malfoy, or anyone who call him weasel for that matter.

"Nothing, mate," he answered with a worse feeling than before. He groaned loudly, explained to Harry that he was not feeling well and that he would go rest before the end of the game. Harry nodded uncertainly. Harry partly wanted to go with Ron to see if he was ok, but he also wanted to stick around to see Cho Chang play.

Ron walked slowly up the castle, down the corridors and up the stairs. He was almost half way to the Gryffindor common room when he heard noises in the corridor up ahead.

"What do you want...?" he heard the voice of a girl, disgusted by the sound of her tone. He recognized the voice at once; it was Hermione's. He walked silently towards the sound and heard the sound of their footsteps as they approached him. Ron was not sure who Hermione was with but for some reason, he opened the utility closet door near him and hid in there. _'Why am I hiding? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong before.'_

The boy decided to stay in the closet until Hermione pass him with whoever she was with. He listened closely and heard the footsteps proceeding his way. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, and with every step taken by the two of them, his heartbeats articulated to its rhythm. Then Hermione and the stranger stopped, exactly in front of the closet`s door. He looked through the crack of the door, to his horror, see that Hermione was with Malfoy.

"You asked me what I wanted, Granger," stated Malfoy, "but how can I talk when you are walking?"

"You know Malfoy," Hermione said and gave an annoyed expression, "most people can walk and talk at the same time. But, unfortunately, you're not one of those smart people, are you now Malfoy?" Hermione gave him another disgusted look and crossed her arm, standing in a very bossy-like manner.

"..." Malfoy opened his mouth, forming words yet to be spoken, but stopped. They both stood in silence for a few seconds before Hermione broke the awkward silence.

"Apparently, talking while standing is also a problem for you." She rolled her eyes.

Malfoy smirked, "...you know Granger," he started slowly in such a cold voice that caused Hermione to shudder, "just because I haven't retaliated to your insult, doesn't mean that I won't. I see that you're one of those people who'd get a big head if they're in the lead of something...Then again, Muggles are the same, can't expect anything from a Mudblood neither, can I?"

Hermione face turned a crimson color. Part of her was embarrassed after she heard Malfoy`s insult, but she was more aggravated then embarrassed. She was furious, but was nowhere near the anger that Ron felt. He was about to storm right out of the utility closet and put some sort of miserable curse upon Malfoy. Before he had a chance to even open the door, a loud slapping sound was heard. Malfoy screamed and stumbled onto the ground as Hermione darted away.

"You will pay for this, Granger! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted after Hermione.

Then Malfoy got up and walked towards the Slytherin's common room. Ron waited for at least 5 minutes before he got out of the utility closet and dashed back to his room._ 'It didn't seem like Malfoy's first attempt to seduce Hermione went very well. She's always the one I can count on to hate Malfoy. But is it wrong to get her involved in this bet? I must remember to apologize to her later. But I better not tell her about the bet either, she'll hate me forever if she doesn't kill me first!'_

* * *

_chapter 2 proofread =D_


	3. Ron Weasley? No, Red Weasel

**A Bet To Turn Events **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character. They all belong to JKR. All I own is this plot.

**Chapter 3: How Red Can Ron Turn?**

"Cho!" Ron called out as he ran towards her. "Hullo," he huffed.

"Hullo," Cho replied with a cold tone. "May I help you Mr. Tornados hater?" Cho Chang held a grudge against Ron for the time that he had accused her of supporting the Tornados only because they were on a winning strike.

Ron, shocked at what she had just called him, started to get nervous. His face redden. Cho noticed and decided to see if his face could match his hair color. "So, what do you want? Did Harry want you to apologize to me?" Cho blushed when she said Harry's name, but Ron felt so much guilt that he started to turn a second shade of pink. Cho usually wouldn't be _that _mean, nor would she had so much fun making someone turn pink; however, she had been frustrated with so much things lately, she didn't seem to care. _'He's bright pink now,'_ Cho thought to herself.

"Are you going to apologize, or do you want to tell me that for some reason you can't get me out of your mind and that you really fancies me?" Cho started to laugh when she saw that Ron's face had turned a deep shade of red, the same color as his hair; no, redder than that.

Ron could not stand to be teased by a girl that he doesn't even like. He turned around and rapidly walked away.

"I was only joking, Weasley!" Cho shouted after Ron between her muffled laugh.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted once he was out of Cho's sight. "What the bloody hell was I thinking when I made this bet with that bouncing ferret! Not only is Cho the girl that Harry fancies, but I'm trying to make her like me when I haven't any intention to commit!" Ron froze in horror. "...And Hermione, how will she feel when she finds out about this bet, how will all of them react when they find out about this bet. Oh!" Ron groaned, "well, at least it's only uphill from here."

"I'm not sure what you're mumbling to yourself about, Weasley," Ron heard a voice said in a bored and cruel tone, "but you really don't intend on skipping my class today, do you?" Ron turned around to find himself looking in the blank, cold, and black eyes of none other than Professor Snape. _'Just when I thought there isn't any hill left to fall down to,'_ Ron thought to himself. He swallowed hard as Snape glared at him with utter disgust.

"Just because you are a prefect," Snape said in his bone-chilling voice, "doesn't mean you get to skip any class without consequences. That will be 10 points taken away from Gryffindor. Next time if I see that you are trying to skip my class, or any class for that matter, you will get more than a few points taken away from your house. Now I will be needing you to march to my class."

Ron walked slowly as Snape followed him. He felt Snape's intent stare burned through the back of his neck.

Harry's expression changed when he saw Ron walking through the door with Snape. Ron hurriedly took his seat next to Harry. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, they wanted to ask him what trouble he had gotten himself into. Ron couldn't bare to look at Hermione or Harry, he kept his eyes down at his desk, listening to his racing heart. He kept his eyes down throughout Snape's Potion class. He couldn't focus on anything; he didn't even hear anything that Snape said.

When class ended, Ron was still there and continued to stare at his book, reading and rereading the one sentence over and over again.

"Ron? Ron?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron's face to get his attention. Ron looked up just long enough to say "huh?" and then looked back down at his book again.

"Class is over, mate," Harry said. Startled, his eyes flitted left to right only to see that everyone had left.

"Are you ok?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. Ron nodded as he followed his friends out of Snape's class.

* * *

Proofread =D read and review please. It`ll help encourage me to write a new chapter.


	4. Dear My Unbeloved, Draco Malfoy

**9.2.05**

**A Bet to Turn Events**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in here. They all belong to JKR.

**Chapter 4: Dear My Unbeloved, Draco Malfoy**

It had been a month or so ago that Ron made the bet with Draco Malfoy. Neither one of them seemed to be very successful.

x-x-x-x-x February 13 x-x-x-x-x

Hermione walked down from her room to the Gryffindor's common room while she held a little boxin her hand. She seemed very irritated. Harry and the Weasleys looked at her as she stormed up in front of the fireplace which scared off a few first years. She took the box that she was holding and hurled it into the fire and muttered something that they made out as, "That bloody ferret!" She then walked angrily towards her friends and flopped down onto a seat and gave a loud sigh.

"You ok, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry a sharp and threatening look. Harry jumped a bit when he saw that. Harry could not recall a time when he had seen Hermione so angry.

"Of course she isn't, Harry!" Fred said loudly.

"Haven't you heard of the rumors going around about her?" George asked. Ron and Harry turned to look at George and Fred with a horrified look.

"What rumors?" Ron asked as he looked from Fred to George to Ginny, and then to Hermione, who was over her furious state and had started sniffling.

Fred and George leaned closer towards Harry and Ron, then turned to look at the now teary Hermione and Ginny who was trying to comfort her and whispered quietly, "I know you guys have been busy and everything, but how can you not have heard about the rumors that have been going around about her? Well, anyway, Malfoy have been saying nasty things about her." Ron jerked up, but then Fred pushed him back down onto his chair.

"What kind of things did he say about her," Harry asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well," George whispered, "he called her a Mudblood," George paused for a second, "and other mean things, but the cruelest that he said was that, she-she's no longer a `V` because of him. And he has been messing with her head for the past few weeks, acting like a sick puppy in front of everyone so they really do believe the rumors."

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron shouted loudly, causing everyone to stare at them.

"LET ME GO, GEORGE!" Hollered Ron as George restrained him from getting up, "I'LL RIP THAT BLOODY BASTARD'S MOUTH OFF AND SHUT HIM UP FOR GOOD!"

"Ron," Hermione said, somewhat choking, "don't worry. I'm going to handle this. You'll see." Hermione gave them all a broken smile, and then walked away.

x-x-x-x-x Valentine's Day x-x-x-x-x

Ron was not over what he heard the night before, in fact he was still downright furious with it. During his breakfast, he must have given Malfoy at least a thousand death glares. Hermione seemed to ignore this. She looked really happy today, no one would have been able to guess that she was crying half the night last night.

It was Valentine's day, and there were fairies everywhere. They were the love fairies. The fairies walked around reading love notes that people sent to other people, quietly of course. Hermione looked around anxiously.

"Waiting for a love note, eh, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson said while taking the long way to walk to the Slytherin's table. Hermione gave Parkinson a disgusted look as Pansy started to walk away.

After about 10 more minutes, it seemed that everyone was seated and present in the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw that a fairy was approaching him and is now opening a long roll of parchment. She grinned cheekily. The fairy started to speak, only not in one of those quiet voices as the other fairies had used. It was a loud voice and it boomed all over the Great Hall. It caused everyone to stop whatever they were doing and stared at him.

"Dear my unbeloved, Draco Malfoy," The fairy started. She took a deep breath and started to read what was in the piece of parchment.

"Draco, dear, I love you, I cannot deny

But then again there's always that other guy.

I think of you everyday

I don't think any other guy can be that gay.

Nothing's scarier than your gaze

That's what I thought until I saw your face.

I love the way you sweet talk me

But you talk to dogs the same way, I see.

My heart shatters when I hear your voice

Then again I haven't any choice.

Ill remain yours, in riches or poor

Every night I'll just have to kick you out the door.

Your charming smile, your shimmering gray eyes

Looks like a toads that've rotted and die.

The way you look so peaceful when you sleep

I hope u never wake up you rotten creep.

I belong to you, and no other

Oops, did I forget about your cousin's brother?

Do not worry dear, I still love you

But don't stick around me like crazy glue.

When I'm around you, I have no scare

You are my one and worst nightmare.

It is your charm

That girls hang onto your arm

They either must be blind

Or they soon will dump you behind.

Looking at you, my heart flutter in a rapid beat

You make me melt like the summer heat

So hot that when I look at my feet

I see the devil looking for his family to be complete.

I can hear now, the wedding bell

You're marrying someone from the pit of hell

I am yours truly, and you're the only one for me

The one I hope that the devil will soon see

I'm sorry dear, my love for you

Cannot be true

The only reason I say I love you

Is because I'm getting a sickle or two

Your passion may be deep

But you I cannot keep

So I'm breaking it off instantly

But remember: from me, you will always be hated, constantly"

The fairy rolled up the parchment and with another breath she finished, "Never going to be yours, Hermione Granger."Then the whole Great Hall started to burst out laughing and did not cease for quite some time. Draco grew many shades of red during the poem so that by the end it looked as if he born purple. Hermione grinned and felt happier than she had ever felt in her life.

"Such a big ego, now shattered, what will you do, Malfoy," said a boy by the name of Blaise, who sat right across from Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and left the Great Hall, all eyes were still on him as the laughter continued.

"So that's how she wants to play. You'll see who's better at it Granger, you'll see. The day is still very young..." Malfoy said to himself once he was outside of the Great Hall and away from the noises.

* * *

2.18.09 I proofread it? =D r&R s`il vous plait


	5. Terms and Misunderstandings

**9.11.02**

Hey. I bet many of you guys have wondered (if you haven't, now you can start) why neither Ron nor Malfoy haven't used magic to make the girl falls for them. Well, 1: because Ron's too stupid to remember that he can do that. Lol, I'm jk. This chapter will explains why they haven't.

* * *

A Bet To Turn Events

Disclaimer: I do not own HP (AN: Everything that's like _'this' _indicates flashback or thoughts.)

Chapter 5: Terms and Misunderstandings

Ron walked out of the Great Hall towards the Hogwarts ground with Harry, both still cracked up over the scene that had taken place earlier this morning; Hermione was still trying to finish her breakfast as people came up to her and gave her their apologies.

"Did you see how red Malfoy's face was?" Ron asked between chuckles.

"Red? It was deep purple!" Harry snorted. Ron laughed even harder.

When they both arrived outside, Harry at once spotted Cho Chang. "What are you looking at mate?" Ron questioned, looking towards the same direction that Harry was looking at. Ron's laughing ceased when he saw Cho. The feeling of guilt strolled back into him. Ron looked down at his shoes, unable to look at Harry or Cho.

"Hey, Harry," Cho turned to look at Ron, who continued to look at the ground and pretended like he didn't know that she was there until she said, "hullo, Weasley." Ron glanced up at Cho and then returned his attention upon his shoes. He felt the heat rise up to his face.

"Hey Cho," Harry replied. "Um..."

"Harry!" All three of the students turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Fred and George who were calling him. Harry growled and gave a glare as if to shout at them, 'Leave me alone!' The twins detected the message but ignored it. "Come with us Harry."

"Want me to come also?" Ron asked. Fred and George looked at each other with a troubled expression.

"Nah." Fred said.

"There are things we'd rather our brother doesn't know," George stated with a smudge grin. Ron glared. The twins then started to walk away and Harry followed sulkily after them. Ron was left standing alone with Cho Chang. They fell into a long, awkward silence.

"Well, see you around," Cho said as she began to walk away from Ron. Ron sighed. This is one of those times that Ron would love to use magic to make a girl fall madly in love with him, but sadly, due to the meeting that he had with Malfoy a week after the bet, he couldn't. Ron remembered everything that both of them had talk about that day; he regretted every part of it.

_"Weasley!" Malfoy called out to Ron while they were both walking to lunch. Ron turned around and gave Malfoy a death glare._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron demanded. He had just noticed that, probably for the first time ever, that Malfoy didn't have any of his lackeys with him._

_"It seems that we haven't really discussed the terms of our bet yet," Malfoy sneered. Ron twitched. Malfoy's annoying voice was getting on Ron's last nerves. _

_"I thought we've already discuss everything," Ron responded, "we have to make a girl fall in love with us, and whoever loses will have to be the other's slave for the rest of Hogwarts."_

_"That is the bet, but we need more in-depth terms," Malfoy stated, "since we are wizards, there are spells that can make someone loves you," Ron face froze, he haven't even thought about that, how dumb was he!? "...I bet you haven't thought of that, have you Weasel?" Ron twitched._

_"So, what are the other terms then?" Ron asked with annoyance in his tone._

_"One: You must not use your magical powers to make the girl love you," Malfoy declared._

_"Two: You mustn't tell her about the bet," Ron demanded._

_"Three: You can't interfere when the other person's around that girl," Malfoy stated._

_"Four: You have to make the girl fall for you willingly," Ron smirked as Malfoy eyes narrowed into a threatening glare._

_"Five," Malfoy almost shouted. Both of them then raced to see who can come up with the most terms. After a few more terms and many heated arguments, everything was set. They had over 15 minor terms by the end of their conversation._

_"We can sign this," Ron pulled out a parchment, "this has been enchanted so that if anyone who's name is on here breaks the terms that we have laid out, they will have their right hand cut in many lines."_

_"You're just digging your own grave, Weasel," Malfoy said as he signed his name on the parchment. Ron did the same, then the parchment disappeared into thin air..._

"Ugh," Ron groaned. He started to walk towards Cho Chang. Her friends have left her a few minutes ago."H-hey Cho," Ron stammered.

Cho looks at Ron and said "Hi" in one of those sincere tones rather than a disgusted tone she had used before. Ron noticed that she looked somewhat melancholy.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked. Cho nodded slightly. When she noticed that Ron gazed did not diverted away from her, she nodded, smiled, and said in a determined voice, "I'm fine."

Ron continued to look at her for a few more moment. Her determined smile disappeared and tears started to trickle down her eyes. Ron helped Cho walked over to the edge of the lake near them and told her to sit down. She cried silently. Many thought ran through Ron's mind as he wondered what to say to a girl in these kinds of situations. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

Cho leaned towards in Ron's direction, and rested her head upon his shoulders. He couldn't help but flushed. There wasn't any bone in his body that wasn't feeling guilty right then. Ron's hand started to move over to Cho's shoulder and he held her. _'Nothing looks wrong about this, I'm just trying to comfort her,'_ Ron persisted, _'why do I feel so guilty then?'_

A few minutes passed before the redhead got the courage to ask Cho what was wrong. As he opened his mouth to ask her, he saw Harry's reflection in the water. Harry face was reddened with anger. The boy threw Ron the utmost threatening look that he could possibly utter.

"H-harry," Ron stammered, "I-it's not what it looks like." Cho Chang eyes darted abruptly to Harry when she had heard Ron spoke, but when she realized that she was still crying, she looked back down to the ground. Harry gave Ron another threatening and disgusted glare and dashed away. Ron ran after him to explain the situation, but the ending result was Harry pushing Ron heavily into a tree then rushed away without saying anything.

* * *

2.28.09

This chapter was kind of hard to edit…I didn't notice that there were so many awkward sentences…D:  
ahhh….at least I tried…;]


	6. Secret

**A Bet To Turn Events**

**Disclaimer:** I, obviously, don't own any of the characters in here, need me to say anymore?

**Chapter 6: Secret**

Hermione walked through Hogwarts' ground as she scanned for some familiar faces. It was strange how they all disappeared after Fred and George left. Actually, it was strange how Fred and George showed up out of nowhere and started talking in hushed voices but refused to tell her what they were talking about.

As Hermione continued her stroll, she noticed something strange. The Hogwarts corridor that was once filled with students strolling around at this time was now almost empty. There were only a few people left and they were giving her strange looks. They whispered to each other as they point at her when she walked past them. She wanted to know what was going on. She needed to find Ginny, and quickly. Hermione walked on for a while before she found Ginny, a few foot from Gryffindor's common room entrance.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted at her.

Ginny gave a slight jump when she heard Hermione's voice. "Hey, Hermione." The red head attempted a smile. Hermione looked at her strangely.

"You ok, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"So, how are you?"

"Good..."

"It's a nice day, huh? Let's get some fresh air," Ginny suggested as she started leading the way to the Hogwarts' front doors. Hermione followed slowly behind.

Once they were outside, they could see Ron as he paced back and forth.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said.

"Hullo," Ron replied, finally able to stop pacing around. "Has either of you seen Harry lately today?"

"I just saw him a few minutes ago, leaving our common room. Why?" Ginny said.

"Nothing," Ron uttered and stormed off to the common room.

Hermione and Ginny stood still for a few minutes wondering why Ron was searching for Harry. When they were about to turn, they heard another voice.

"Hermione! Ginny!" It was Harry's voice.

"Hey Harry," both Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Ginny, did you tell Hermione about the...?" Harry started but stopped when Ginny was shaking her head viciously.

"Tell me what...?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Nothing," Ginny and Harry mumbled.

"You guys are hiding something from me, I know you are. Tell me!" Hermione demanded in an annoyed tone.

"It's nothing important. Really," Harry said, giving one of those determined look that made people believe he was telling the truth. Fred and George had taught him that.

"Fine...I'm going to my room then..." Hermione said, starting to walk away but was blocked by Harry.

"Don't you want some lunch first?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and started heading towards her room.

"Hermione, let's go to the Great Hall, we can meet all of our friends there."

"No thanks."

"You want to see the new trick I learn to catch the snitch faster?"

"Maybe some other time." Harry and Ginny frantically offered other activities to do as they try to prevent her from leaving.

"Why are you keeping me away from my room?" Hermione questioned. "Did you do something to it?"

"No," Harry and Ginny replied quickly.

Hermione ceased walking for a couple of seconds and then started running towards the Fat Lady.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Hermione stopped running.

"Why?"

"Because...there's something ugly in there that you do not want to see," Ginny replied.

"Tell me what it is," Hermione demanded.

"We can't," Harry said apologetically. "Please, just don't enter the common room for 5 more hours."

"I need to go in there since my best friends won't tell me what is going on," Hermione replied. She turned her back on them, said the password and entered the common room slowly. It didn't look very nasty, just crowded; packed actually. Every whisper ceased once she entered the room. She looked at everyone curiously; what was going on? She looked around the room, and there, in one corner of the common room was where she found her answer. She saw a poster of herself and...

* * *

edited: 3.200.09


	7. Unplanned Meeting

**10.8.05**

**A Bet to Turn Events**

**Disclaimer: **How many time must I put this? I sooo wish that I own Harry Potter and it's characters, but I don't...:sniffs:

**Chapter 7: Unplanned Meeting**

As Hermione looks around, something in the corner of the room caught her eyes. It was a picture of her and Professor Snape! Hermione's eyes went wide as she rushed towards it to make sure that she wasn't only imagining things. Unfortunately, she wasn't. It sure was a picture of her and Snape, kissing passionately. As these were magical pictures, she could see movements. Professor Snape was moving his hands towards the lower part of her legs as they started to turn. She could see Snape's tongue. Hermione closed her eyes, as if would prevent Snape from doing what he was doing. When her eyes open again, she saw that both of them were on the floor, and then the picture turned black. There were inappropriate sounds that was audible though. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she struggles to read the headline of the poster. It reads:

Hermione Granger, smartest student at Hogwarts.

Well, news to you. It's all a **LIE!**

Look at the picture below, as they say, pictures do not lie. Granger has been seducing her male teachers to give her good grades, the tramp. Granger acts like she is a saint, but she have been...

That was all that she could take. She bolted out of the common, trying to wipe off the hot tears that were violently falling out of her eyes now. She ran, and ran, she even hit a few people, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there, anywhere that she couldn't see anyone. Anywhere that no one can see her. Those posters must have been there for a long time, which would mean everyone had seen it, or heard about it._'It's not fair! That whole poster was a LIE! I'm not like that! Everyone would assume that it's true. What are my words against pictures?'_ Hermione's head was pounding and her heart was beating faster than ever. She gritted her teeth. She was furious. Whoever did that was the lowest of scums! After running for what seems like a year, Hermione finally slowed down. She couldn't really tell where she was, but it was away from the noise, and people. Hermione pressed her back against the wall and slid down it with a loud thud. She buried her face in her arms and started to weep loudly. She was trying to fight the tears at first, but after a while when she noticed that it didn't help much, she stopped. Tears were running out of the girl's chocolate eyes faster than ever.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy walked slowly through the corridors, trying to find a way out of there.

"Damn moving stairs..." Draco muttered under his breath.

He continued to walk blankly, from one corridor to another, not seeing any exit at all. After awhile, he got restless and sat down on the ground for a little break. Malfoy breath in and out heavily. When his breathing wasn't as hard as before, he heard something. It sounded like a squeak. He drew in a deep breath and held it in. When it was absolutely quiet, he could hear the sound better. It sounded like someone was sniffling. Malfoy got up and walks slowly towards the sound, wondering who it was that was sniffling. The blonde hair kid turned the corner to see a frizzy brown haired girl sitting on the floor with her face in her arms. He walked towards the girl. As he got closer, he noticed who the girl really was; it was Hermione Granger.

"Granger, is this where you always go when you want to create water works?" Malfoy smirked. He thought that he had imagining the sniffling before, but right now, Hermione seemed dead silent, like she was sleeping, or just in deep thoughts. He started chuckling a bit until he received the utmost hatred look from Hermione. When she had looked up, Malfoy noticed that she has been crying, and she still was. "Giving me dirty looks won't make your trouble away Granger."

Malfoy waited for Hermione to retaliate, but she didn't even make a movement. Malfoy wanted to say some more bad remarks, but he suddenly remember something, the bet that he had made with the red weasel.

He slammed his back against the wall and slid down it so that he was sitting by Hermione's side now. Of course, they were a couple of feet apart though. They both sat there in silence. After about 5 minutes, Malfoy noticed that the girl next to him started sniffling again. He thought that she would break into a bawl or something. Of course Hermione wanted to cry more than anything right now, but she would not cry in front of Malfoy. No, never in front of him, she will not give him another reason to make her life a living nightmare after this.

"W-what do you w-w-want, Malfoy?" Hermione choked his name with disgusts.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here, after all, this school belongs to me as much as it belongs to you, Granger. Perhaps more," Malfoy sneered. Hermione twitched. She wanted to punch him so much right now.

"So, what's the water work for?" Draco tried to say this in an unconcerned way. "Making up a new holiday for your house elves, I suppose?" Draco sneered and laughed at his own unfunny joke.

"Funny," Hermione grunted.

After more silence, Hermione lifted her head and using the sleeves of her robes, she tried to dry her eyes but that seemed to cause more tears to fall down.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy found himself asking. Why did he ask that? He almost sounded like he cares.

"It's none of your concern, Malfoy," Hermione replied, trying not to break up in tears again.

"It kinda is, Granger. See, it isn't very much fun insulting someone who would just stand there and take it rather than retaliating," Draco stated.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, her expression half angry, half sad. Malfoy wasn't really sure how to react, but he just sat there, looking over at Hermione, unable to look away. He saw her beautiful chocolate eyes, and they were full of sadly and pain. Tears were still dropping down, and for the slightest moment, Malfoy forgot that he had hated her. His hand started moving towards her face and he wiped a couple of tears away. Just then, his senses came back to him, and he realized what he just did. Horrified, he abruptly stood up, shouted, "Sorry!" to Hermione and dashed away.

Hermione was more shocked at Malfoy's action then he had been. Did he really did what he just did? And more importantly, why did he do that?

"That bloody ferret must have just been trying to play with my mind again..." Hermione said to herself. "Yeah, that was it..."

* * *

Woohoo! I actually got up to chapter 7! Wow, I didn't think I'd make it this far. Anyways, sorry for the long waited update. But, I was kinda hesitant to write the beginning. I'm sorry to all of you who hate that part!>> But, at least we found out here that Malfoy doesn't hate Granger as much as it seems. :D Anyways...Thank you all my reviewers!

SoMe wEirDo- haha, it wasn't her room, they were still in the common room. There isn't anything in her room, she just had a thought that there was, but there isn't really...or is there...? haha. jk.

DCoD- Now you know who the poster was of, of course, it's kinda uh...strange. I was having writer's block, I didn't know what the poster was suppose to be, the reason for the cliffie in chapter 6, haha. But after reading your story, A Stop in Port Royal, this idea all of a sudden, just came to me. So, I blame on you! lol.

hilda- No, I didn't wanted to make Hermione naked...it would have been toooo mean!

DrAcOzGaL4eVeR- Thank you for your review! I've finally updated, yay.

PenScribbler06- Here's an update. Took me awhile huh? Sorry.

Hope everyone is still reading this story, please don't be angry at me for being a lazy writer and updated like twice a month or something. Keep reading the story, I thank you all! (especially those who leaves me reviews, make me feel better:-D


	8. Malfoy, Thinking?

**10.11.05 **

**A Bet to Turn Event**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, although I do wish to...If only wishes could come true...if only...**

**Chapter 8: Malfoy...Thinking!**

Draco Malfoy shoes hit the ground hard as he ran. The rhythm of his shoes almost matching the thumping of his racing heart.

"What did I just do!" He questioned himself. After running for a bit longer, he finally slowed down. His eyes flutter in every direction, and once again, he didn't recognize where he was. "Stupid lousy corridors!" He shouted at the walls. He took another seat on the floor again, thinking.

'What was Granger doing there alone, crying nonetheless... It must have been something miserable to make her cry like that...wait, why am I thinking about that Mudblood! Whatever her issues are, it's her problem!' Draco's mind shouted. He tried to get Hermione out of his mind, but for some reason, her sad, crying face just seems to be permanently sewed in there. He can even remember now, the tenderness of her face, the sparkling of her eyes, this was a different side of Hermione that he'd never seen. No, wait, what was he thinking! Hermione Granger was a Mudblood, and nothing will change that! "That pathetic Mudblood must thinks highly of herself now. Having a Malfoy touch her and everything," Draco mumbled to himself, his confident smirk coming back to him.

After talking to himself some more, Malfoy was finally able to calm down. He then heard footsteps approaching him. The first person that came to his mind was Hermione Granger. He put the smirk that he usually carries with him on again. Malfoy can hear the footsteps nearing the corner; he can see a shoe now. _'Wouldn't it be fun to trip whoever this person may be when they walk over?'_ Malfoy thought with joy, and of course, he actually did it.

As the person turns the corner, they tripped over Malfoy's outstretched legs.

"Bloody hell!" The person cursed. Malfoy then realized at once who it was. The boy was tall with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. It was none other than Blaise Zabini.

"My, my, what have we here?" Blaise said as he picked himself up of the floor, sitting across from Malfoy. "Am I imagining things or is this the famous Malfoy...thinking?" Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Zabini," Draco scowled.

"Some on woke up on the wrong side of his cage this morning," Blaise mocked.

"What do you want?" The irritated Malfoy hissed.

"Nothing really," Blaise answered, "what are you doing here."

"It's none of your business, why don't you go and snog some sluts some where?" Malfoy gritted through his teeth.

"At least I _have _sluts that wants to kiss me..." Zabini mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Malfoy demanded.

"..." Blaise paused, "Seen Granger lately?" Blaise tried to changed the subject. Malfoy's expression suddenly changed. He seemed more alarm now. Why would Zambini asked him this?

"What about her?" Was Draco's answered.

"Well, I suppose you haven't seen this yet, eh?" Blaise stated, showing Malfoy the poster that had made Hermione devastated.

Malfoy's eyes widen, so this was the reason she was crying...

* * *

Okie, okay...I know Blaise shows up in the 6th book, and this setting is in their 5th year, but how can I resist adding in another character? I mean, Malfoy haven't that many friends, other then Grabbe and Goyle, but they're considered to be idiots, so might as well make Blaise as his friend in an enemy kind of way...  
Anyways, if you haven't notice, this chapter is super short, but there's a reason. One, I'm actually going to start updating more often now (haha, thats not a reason, its an excuse! but oh well.) Two, I need everyone's help. I stopped the story at this point so that I can spin the story any direction I want as to know who was behind the poster incident, because it is and important issue in this story. So, if you have an idea as whom I should make it, just tell me. At first I was going to go with Malfoy, but then I also have other characters who could have put up that poster, and then I couldn't decide. So, tell me who do you think should be the one who put up the poster! Thankyous to all of you who's reading this. 

Anyways...Thank you to my faithful reviewers :eyes fill with tears: imuzuok, DrAcOzGaL4eVeR, RaveNClaWGeniuS, jc 2021and everyone below...

DCoD: Yup, your fault for making Jack the way he is...:lost in dreamland: haha. Hope you update your story soon. Dying to know what happens next.

TrueBluePotterFan: I know, the poster was really really creepy. I had a hard time writing it down. lol.

RAINEY: Now you get to decide who pulled the sick evil prank. :D Thank you for your review. You haven't review for so long, I thought you already stopped reading it.

Well anyways, hope you make your choice fast so I can get the next chapter done before this week ends. c ya.

-MG


	9. The Culprit

**10.14.05**

**A Bet to Turn Event**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will. Wish I do though...

**Chapter 9: The Culprit**

"...So that was what she was so upset about!" Draco thought. His eyes glare threateningly at Blaise.

Blaise saw the glare and chuckled. He knew what Malfoy was thinking. "Don't give me looks like that. It wasn't me who had put up these posters of your beloved Hermione Granger." Malfoy winced.

"Granger is nobody's beloved, Zabini," Malfoy declared.

"Didn't seem like that for the past couple of weeks,"Blaise smirked.

"Shut your trap Zabini," Malfoy snarled. For some reason, talking to Blaise was getting on his last nerves. It was irritating. To Malfoy, Blaise was almost as annoying as Harry was. "So, if it wasn't you who put up this poster, then who did?" Malfoy tried to calm down.

Blaise didn't reply immediately, he let his eyes wander around the corridor that they were both lost in. He hadn't notice that he had never been in this place before, it was different. Even the decorations were different. Unlike the other corridors, which was decorated with symbols of the houses, or famous Headmasters or just famous people, this one didn't have any of those. The portraits were dead black, and once a while, you can hear whispers. Blaise had notice this, and he tried to make out what they were saying, but all he heard were many voices muttering.

"Zabini!" Draco called. Blaise eyes refocused on Malfoy, remembering that he was still talking to him.

"Hm...?" Blaise answered.

"I asked who post up the posters," Malfoy said with annoyance in his voice.

"Do you know how strange this corridor is?" Malfoy looked around.

"Doesn't matter, now answer me, who put up the posters!" Malfoy almost screamed it out loud.

"...I don't think I've ever seen this place before..." Blaise stated to himself.

Malfoy was mad now. He's not the type of person who can take it when other ignores him. Malfoy reached forwards to the collar of Blaise shirt and pulled on it with such force that it almost choked him. "Don't dare you ignore me," Malfoy hissed.

Blaise pulled Malfoy's hand away from himself before he answered. "You really are dense. Who else would put up the posters?" Blaised saw that Malfoy was still clueless. "Now, who would put up these posters? Is it A. A person who's jealous of Granger because of the rumors about her and you that was going around? B. Because they were angry at her for making you look like a fool this morning? C. Because they hated how you were paying more attention to Granger on Valentine's Day rather than you did them? Or it is D. All of the above? Do you see where I am going with this?"

Malfoy's eyes widen. He realized who had posted the posters, and it was his fault they had done that. "Pansy Parkinson," A disgusted Malfoy mutter.

"Very good," Blaise's sarcastic tone chimes in, giving a slight little clap.

x-x-x-x-x

"Where did she went off too!" Harry muttered to himself as he ran around Hogwarts corridors trying to find Hermione. "I've already searched the library, Moaning Murtle's bathroom, the Great Hall, and a whole lot of other places. Where could she be!"

As Harry ran he could hear footsteps running after him.

"Harry! Harry!" A tired voice called out to him. Harry decided to see who it was. He could see a blurry figure of a red head. It wasn't Fred or George, they were taller. It couldn't have been Ginny, so it must be Ron.

"What?" Harry tried not to shout.

"I-I'm sorry about what you saw earlier, Harry," Ron huffed. "You run really fast, had hard time trying to keep up with you, mate." Ron tried to smile.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said disgusted. "If you want to go after Cho Chang, go ahead. Whoever you want to snog, it's your business, not mine." Every part of Harry shows dissatisfy.

"It wasn't like that Harry!" Ron defended himself.

"You don't need to tell me how it was like! I saw what I saw and my eyes do not lie!" Harry shouted loudly, causing a few people around them to stare. "Move out of my way, I have important things to do!" Harry pushed Ron out of his way. Ron stumbled around and then fell.

When he got up, Harry was already running again. He got up and sprinted after the-boy-who-lived.

"Harry," Ron wheezed when he finally caught up to the black hair boy. "It wasn't how it looked like. She was just crying and I was just there. She needed someone to comfort her and I just happened to be there, Harry, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, mate. And I would not _ever_ try to steal the girl that you fancies away from you." Harry stopped running to look at Ron, who now was slumping and breathing heavily. Harry was mad before, but he remembered that Ron was one of his best friends and he would not lie to him.

"Sorry, mate. I shouldn't have come to conclusion so quickly. It was just...I was just, jealous, I suppose," Harry reasoned. Ron nodded, unable to speak with all the sprinting that he had done within the last few minutes.

"I'm so unhealthy, can't even run for 5 minutes," Ron joked when he got back to his normal breathing pace. "So, why were you running, mate?"

Harry jumped in shock. For a bit, he forgot that he was still looking for Hermione. And the other important thing was that Ron doesn't know yet. "Hermione, I was looking for her."

"Why?"

"There- uh...something happened. Come on, walk quickly and I'll fill you in..."

* * *

Yay. Chapter 9!

Thankyou to all of my readers. Special thanks to my reviewers, DCoD, Tulips and Jill, Phoenix, gabby-the-elf, and imuzuok! Continue to review: )

For all of those people who have read all 9 chapters, if you can, tell me if my writing skills had improved ever since chapter 1 up to this chapter. Just want to see if I'm getting better at writing, or if I should try harder. Well, thank you everyone!


	10. The Next Step

**10.16.05**

**A Bet to Turn Event**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...sadly, I don't...

**Chapter 10: The Next Step**

"You know, at first, I thought it was you who had posted up these posters, trying to get back for what Granger had done to you this morning. But imagine my surprise when I overheard Pansy talking to her friends that this was all her doing," Blaise ranted to a half listening Malfoy._'If Zabini thinks that I did this, then Granger must thinks that it's me too,'_ Malfoy though inside of his head. Wait, what was going? He doesn't care about what Hermione thinks._ 'Granger is a Mudblood. I don't care about what she thinks I did or did not do.'_ Malfoy tried to convince himself that he doesn't care, but there's just something inside of him that urges him to find Hermione quickly and explain everything to her.

_'I don't need to explain to that Mudblood about anything!'_ Malfoy shouted inside his head.

_'Come on Malfoy. Think about it. If you explain this to Granger, consider how much easier it would be to win the bet that you had made with the weasel. Or had you forgotten about the bet already?'_ Malfoy conscience reasoned.

"I suppose you have a point," Malfoy mumbled to himself aloud. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

_'Yup, he lost it,'_ Blaise thought_, 'talking to himself in front of people. Always thought that he needed more friends.'_

_'Of course I have a point, I always do. You don't think I'd leave the point making to you, now do you?'_ His conscience said smugly.

_'Whatever, but this does not mean that I care about Granger,'_ Malfoy stated.

_'Yeah, yeah. Like I need you to tell me that,'_ his conscience told him, sounding sarcastic.

"Shut up," Draco said out loud. Blaise had been looking at Malfoy strangely and raised one of his eyebrow again.

"Malfoy," Blaise said, smirking. "When you talk to yourself, try to refrain from doing so_ in front_ of people." Draco couldn't retaliate. He hadn't realized that he was talking aloud before. "So...have you any idea of how to get out of here?" Blaise asked, looking around.

Malfoy eyes darted from his left to right and finally remembered that he didn't have a clue where he was. He shrugged.

Blaise looked around the corridor once more, examining it. After a while of looking, his face turned pale and his cocky expression changed. He now knows where they were. "The Corridors of Darkness," he whispered, his breath short and dreadful. Malfoy's eyes widen as he heard what Blaise had just say.

x-x-x-x-x

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, "who do you suppose had put up the posters?"

Harry didn't take anytime to think about his answer nor was he hesitant when he did answer, "Draco Malfoy."

"That bloody bastard," Ron hissed under his breath. Ron then quickened up his pace so that it matches with Harry's. _'This is terrible. I got my best mate upset at me before because of the bet. And now what? Hermione being hurt. This is all my fault.' _

Ron Weasley was deep in thought that he ran right into Harry when he stopped. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's Hermione," Harry answered, pointing towards the brown hair girl who was running towards them, it seemed like she was still crying. She ran past both Harry and Ron without talking to them or even giving them a glance. They followed after her, not calling out her name though.

Hermione Granger ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was approaching the Fat Lady portrait, she shouted out the password and ran into the common room. A few people looked up at her, she couldn't even bare to look up from the ground to see how their facial expression was like. As the girl was running up the stairs, she could hear footsteps from behind her. Hermione turned around to take a peak at who it was. Through her teary eyes, she can make out a blurry figure of a red headed girl, another red head and one with really black hair. It must be Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

Ginny was able to run up after Hermione, but Ron and Harry weren't able to continue on. The stairs that lead to Hermione's room had turned into a slide. The Professors really did a good job preventing boys from going into girls' room.

Harry and Ron decided that they can leave Ginny to try to comfort Hermione for the night. They can talk to her tomorrow. After all, it was a busy and tiring Valentine's Day.

Harry walked into his room and fell fast asleep. Running around trying to find Hermione did some damage to his healthy self. Ron, on the other hand, came in and sat down at his table. He looked at the poster of Hermione and thought about how much pain she must be in right now. Ron closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't want to see Hermione in this much pain, and he doesn't want Harry to be hurt or mad at him neither. There was only one thing that Ron Weasley can do now. To put an end to this mess. To speed up Malfoy's defeat.

Ron got out his wand and mutter the conjuring spell and made a dozen of white roses appear before him...

x-x-x-x-x

The clock reads 11:26 P.M. Cho Chang was getting ready to lay in her cozy bed whenshe suddenly heard an unusual sound. It sounded like wings flapping. The black hair girl went over and looked out her window to see a bouquet of white roses, connected to a pair of wings, levitating right next to her window. She opened the window to reach out for the flowers. Cho saw a little card and it was entitle to her, 'Miss Cho Chang.' She flips the card over to read the little note. It reads:

White roses stands for mutual love.

I wish with all my heart that it is.

Happy Valentines Day.

(Hope it is not too late for you to be receiving this.)

-Your Secret Admirer.

Cho Chang smile at the flowers. "It must be from Harry," she whispers to herself. She looked at the flowers again and took in a deep breath, breathing in the wonderful scent of the dozen of white roses.

* * *

It took me such a long time to name this chapter. I'm not sure if it really fits but if you are wondering how I came up with it, just think about how Ron wanted to end this bet quickly. His backbone finally grew. lol.

Anyways, I'm not sure if Blaise is ooc or not. I haven't really read the 6th book yet, so forgive me if he is. If you notice anyone else ooc, then well, I intentionally made it that way. They were pretty in character when I started this story, but hey, characters are allow to change, not drastically change, just little by little, they all change. :-)

Anways...Thank you to everyone who read this story (amost up to 3 thousand hits) and special thank yous to all of you who reviewed:

Tulips and Jill: Thankyou for your review. Yeah, I enjoy jumping from scene to scene. It's fun that way.

DCoD: Thankyou. Good to know that I improved at least a little bit. Yeh, I seriously need work on my tenses, haha.

imuzuok: Yup, sure was her. That evil person, thank you for your input on who should have been the culprit:smiles:

phoenix: Yeh, I realized that Ron is falling behind, that's what this chapter is here for. Woohoo! I seriously need to get this story moving along. Hermione and Malfoy hasn't all that much chemistry between each other yet. noooo. I gotta get him and Blaise out of the stupid corridors first tho. and if you want to know how Hermione was able to find her way back, well, she wasn't in the corridors of darkness or watevr it was call.

ForbbidenFantasy: Oooh...why is your fantasies forbidden? ...hm? lol. Thank you for your review.

---------

MG: I have news for everyone

Malfoy: What is it? You're quiting this story?

MG: Um...yes, how'd you guess?

Malfoy: ...You're leaving me in this stupid corridor with the blasted bastrd, Blaise!

Blaise: Hey!

Mg: Hahaha. I'm just kidding. But to anyone who's reading this. I won't be able to update for bout a week or so. I've been on the comp for too much lately and I think my mom is getting angry...so yeah. I'll try to update asap when I come back tho.. Goodbye everyoneeee...:waves:

-MG


	11. The Hospital Wing

**10.24.05**

**A Bet to Turn Event**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11: The Hospital Wing**

The clock turn its hand and strikes 2 a.m. This was probably the most peaceful time at Hogwarts. Everyone in the girl's room of Gryffindor was sleeping except for our beloved Hermione Granger. She still couldn't get over all the lies that the posters had held. She stopped crying about an hour ago, but she is now madder then ever. Hermione looked over at the sleeping Ginny. If it wasn't for her, Hermione would still be crying her eyes out right now.

When Hermione head cleared, she tried to figure out who had posted up the posters and only one name came to her mind. Draco Malfoy. How she wishes that she had figured this out earlier when she had met him.

Draco Malfoy have been make her life and the lives of her friends living nightmares for the past few years, but he crossed the line by pulling this prank. How dare he stoop this low! Hermione Granger will not stand for this. She will get back at Draco. But what, what can she do?

The brown eyed girl stared blankly at the ceiling as the images on the posters and the faces of everyone who was whispering about her flashes before her eyes. Her chocolate eyes became blurry as water started to form in it again. She used the back of her wrist to wipe of tears before it becomes streaming waterfalls...

x-x-x-x-x

"The Corridors of Darkness," Blaise whispered. He looked around with his wide eyes. "Father use to tell me about this," Blaise went into a ranting mode, "it is one of the most dangerous place at Hogwarts. This place is like a maze! The longer we stay here, then the spirits of these portraits eat all of our energy and spirit and use it to resurrect themselves. Not many had entered here and came out alive, but Father was one of those who did. Of course, that left quite a mark on his back." Blaise looks around again, taking in every sound the portraits were making. His voice lowered, "If we don't get out of here soon...well, you get the idea."

"Well, what are we sitting around here for then!" Malfoy whispered loudly. Both Malfoy and Blaise then abruptly stood up and ran off to their right.

After about half an hour later, Malfoy and Blaise ran out of breath. "Wow," Malfoy wheezed, "This really is a maze!"

Blaise simply rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Now that we have gotten that cleared, we need to start walking faster. I can feel all of my energy being drained out of me right now." That was very noticeable. Both of the Slytherin's boy was much paler than they have ever been in their lives right now. Their breathing has shortened incredibly fast and they can barely walk in a straight line. Blaise bent down to get out the quill and ink bottle that was in his school bag out and started making lines on the walls as they stroll along it.

The tired boys both collapse onto the floor about an hour later. "I don't think we'll make it," Blaise said heavily.

"..." Malfoy didn't even have any strength left to say anything. He tried to steady his heavy breathing. Malfoy laughed at the fact that after all of this years, living with his father, that time he survived in the Forbidden Forest, this is how he is going to die. Having his spirit sucked out by formless portrait. Perfect! Malfoy closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come when he felt his shoulders being shook violently. He jerked up to see Blaise's pale face.

"Now, now, Malfoy. I don't intend on dying yet. At least, not here. I don't want to have to carry your dead body all the way here to our common room, so get up you dead weight."

Malfoy's lip curled up into a smirk. "You are too high spirited, Zabini. I highly doubt that we will be able to find our way out of here. With our energy being this low, we only have about 10 minutes left to find our way out, getting my point Zabini?"

"Yes, you're saying that we should run really fast in one of this 2 corridors that I haven't marked yet and take our chances rather then sitting here and wait for our death," Blaise said, trying to sound really cheery.

"You," Malfoy started, but got up to his feet anyways, "are a truly stupid and persistent little person."

"Thank...?" Blaise questioned looking at both of the corridors, trying to see which one would be the exit and which one would lead them to their doom. Blaise ran towards the one on his left. Malfoy followed behind, keeping up with Blaise's long stride.

"If we make it out of here alive, I'll be your slave for a week!" Malfoy joked.

"I think I might take you up on that offer," Blaise smirked. Four minutes passed already, 6 minutes left. They then came to another 2 corridors, Blaise didn't even bother stopping to see which one he should choose, but turned left again until Malfoy grabbed the back of his collar.

"What is it!" Blaise frantically shouted. He wasn't one of those people who loses their cool quickly, but considering the situation they were in, he actually has the right to do so.

"This way," Malfoy pointed to their left. He thought he saw stairs over at their right. Blaise didn't even want to argue, they just ran really, really fast.

Nine minutes passed, one left. They came to a dead end at the corridor that Malfoy had chosen. Blaise really wanted to hit Malfoy upside the head, but he was way to scared to do so. At the dead end, there was a big portrait of a man in a hood with deep glowing red eyes. There seemed to be a line scar over one of his eyes also. The man's face then started to come out of the portrait. Both of the boy's eyes widen and they turned around and bolted towards the corridor that Blaise had wanted to take before. Blaise and Malfoy were running out of breath, but they won't stop now. No, they're determined to make it out alive. Malfoy take a little sneak behind him to see that the man was chasing them. It had the cruelest sneer he had ever seen. That sneer made his looks like a fairy princess smile! It was gaining on them rapidly. The boys picked up their speed also. Finally, they were able to reach stairs that led, well, they weren't sure where, all it matters was that it was there. Their speed didn't even slow down at all when they did reach the stairs which causes them so trip over their feet and stumbled down quite a few fleets of stairs. The boys could feel extreme pain creeping in. They looked about to see if the man was still chasing them. It wasn't, it seemed to just disappeared into thin air. Both of their eyes flutter furiously until they became a state of blackness.

x-x-x-x-x

It was an early morning and we can see Hermione sitting under a tree near the lake looking at a book again.

"Hermione," she heard a voice from behind her. Hermione turned around to see that it was Ron.

"Morning," Hermione replied to Ron, putting down her book.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked when he saw Hermione's red eyes. He walked towards Hermione and sat beside her.

"I've been better," Hermione answered honestly. "When I see that ferret, I will..." she mumbled to herself.

Ron looked at the miserable Hermione that sat beside him. He hasn't ever seen Hermione this sad. She was always smiling, engages in a book, or arguing with him, but never sad. The orange hair kid misses Hermione Granger's smile. He wants to do everything in his power to get that happy Hermione back.

Hermione looks at Ron, he seemed different somehow. He looked sadder and quite pale. She wonders what was wrong with him. Hermione stood up deciding to go to the library when she felt a heavy headache coming in. She staggered around a bit and walked towards the lake. Her shoes then suddenly slipped on the edge. Ron pulled out his wand quickly and rapidly shouted the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell but instead he stated, "Wintardius Leviota." The water then froze and Hermione's head hit it with a loud thud. That causes the ice below to break a bit...

x-x-x-x-x

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione can hear a distant voice of Madam Promfrey shouting, "I need you to leave right now! There will be plenty of time to visit her later, right now, you must leave! Leave Mr. Weasley."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione heard Ron replied and then she slipped out of conscience again.

The girl's chocolate eyes flutter opens. When it was open, a white and bright light shines in her eyes. It took her a few second for her eyes to be able to tell what it was. It looked human, and of course, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Do you mind turning your hair off," Hermione said unconsciously. Draco laughed. That was one of the last things that he thought he would hear from her. "Malfoy!" Hermione shouted when she was fully awake. "What are you doing in my bed!" Then again, maybe she's not all that awake yet...

* * *

Wow, this was the longest and most random chapter yet. Does this chapter seemed rushed to you guys? Well, hopefully you will like it. I finally got Blaise and Malfoy out of the stupid corridors and into the Hospital Wing, and Hermione's there too. So you probably can tell this is where the chemistry finally starts taking place. (I like the part where Hermione commented about Draco's hair. haha.)  
This story plot revolves around, romance? it is, right? But I am also trying to develope a friendship between Blaise and Malfoy, because I think that Malfoy deserves better friends then the ones he got, so yeh. By the way, do you think that this story is at a slow moving pace or just the right pace. I think its kind of slow, but I can't really have the character drastically change, so yeah. 

So, anyways, thank you to everyone who's reading the story and to my reviewers, Imuzuok, DCoD, Forbidden Fantasy, SoMe wEiRdO, darkrinrin, fallenprincessangel, Tulips and Jill, jc 2021.

Have you noticed that I'm going to start a new fanfic called **Wanted.** This isn't a DM/HG fanfic, its told by Harry's POV, so if you can, come and read the story. It will be posted on October 27 (three days from now)

**Wanted:  
**_Summary:_ Name: Harry Potter. Age: 16. Crime: Murder. This, is my story...


	12. Accidents

**11.18.05**

**A Bet to Turn Events**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 12: Accidents**

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Hermione glares at each other, their eyes showing utter hatred for each other. They continued to glare while longer until they heard Blaise groaning from the bed that was next to Malfoy. He gave Hermione an evil smirk and closes his curtain on her side, turning to face Blaise. 

Hermione took in a deep breath, trying to get rid of her anger at Madam Pomfrey for putting her next to Malfoy. She wished that her head wasn't aching so badly so that she could get up and leave. She did not want to deal with Malfoy right now.

x-x-x-x-x

"Nice to see you awake, Zabini," Malfoy sneered.

"..." Blaise didn't say anything. He looks around trying to see where he is at when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. "Ow." His arm was all bandaged and yet somehow he can still see blood oozing through.

"It seemed we escaped," Malfoy said.

"Thank you for the information. I didn't notice," Blaise sarcastically said. Blaise looked around blankly at the room again. It looked like he was trying to recall something. "Hm...," Blaise started saying, "I just remembered something..." Malfoy waited for Blaise to say what he had remembered, but all there was is an awkward silence in the room.

The silence lasted a more moments until Malfoy say, "What did you remember!"

"Huh?" Blaise questioned, "what I remembered? I just remembered that a few minutes before we blacked out that you said, 'If we make it out of here alive, I'll be your slave for a week!' And I think we're still alive." Blaise gave Malfoy a cheeky grin.

Malfoy couldn't beleived that Blaise had thought that he was serious. His mouth dropped open and stuttered, "I was joking!" Malfoy didn't want to imagine all the horror that Blaise will put him through.

"Still, will a Malfoy take back his words?" Blaise smirked mischievously

"Damn you," Malfoy cursed quietly. "What do you want, Zabini?"

Blaise got up from his bed and started walking towards the door. "Nothing..." he started, then with a glint in his eyes he added, "...yet." Zabini continued to walk towards the door when he noticed that Malfoy was about to ask him where he was going, he answered, "I'm going back to my room. The stench of Mudbloods suffocates me," Zabini gave Hermione an dirty smirk before he left the Hospital Wings.

"What nice friends you have," Hermione stated bitterly.

Malfoy draws the curtains open so that he could see Hermione again, "Zabini..." he said angrily, "is not any more my friend then you are!" Hermione gave a light scoff as if making fun of Malfoy that he hasn't much friends. "You better what it Granger!" Hermione shrugged. She noticed that not saying anything seems to ticks Malfoy off, which she enjoys seeing.

"So, why are you here?" Hermione asked after a while.

"None of your business," Malfoy replied, "why are you here?"

"None of _your_ business," said Hermione, mocking Malfoy's answer.

"Ms.Granger!" Both Hermione and Malfoy turned abruptly to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"You wouldn't mind taking care of Mr. Malfoy's wounds for me, now would you. It seems that there has been a little accident in Professor's Snape class right at the moment and I need to attend. Thank you," Madam Pomfrey said and rushed out of the door before Hermione got a chance to refuse the job.

Hermione got up from her bed slowly, pulled a chair beside Malfoy's bed, and flopped herself down onto the chair.

"I don't need you pathetic help!" Malfoy snarled.

"Shut up and let me fix your injury so I can go back to my bed," Hermione said tiredly. Malfoy looked at the tired girl and saw that she seemed pale, innocent and some what vulnerable. _'She looks kind of...whoa! I did not just go there! The pain must be getting to my head!' _Draco thought. He shook his head viscously, trying to get rid of the fact that he almost though Hermione Granger as...cute!

"Let me see your arm," Hermione demanded, holding up her wand so that she can do a healing spell.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Malfoy shouted., waving his arm violently at Hermione.

"Stop acting like a little kid or I'll hex you!" Hermione threatened.

"You just try," Malfoy dared, his eyes showing a dangerous glint.

Hermione stood still and took in a deep breath, reaching for Malfoy's injured arm again. "Just let me heal your arm and then I'll leave you alone!"

"No! I don't need a Mudblood like you to cure me!" Malfoy protested, waving his arm again.

Hermione also moved her arm around, trying to get a grip on Malfoy's injured hand. It took her awhile, but she finally caught it! Malfoy still refuses to stop, making Hermione move right and left. Malfoy struggles to free his arm, he pulled his hand back towards himself, and can see that Hermione was also lunging in his direction. He tried to prevent her from falling onto him, but that didn't seem to help much. Hermione fell and half of her landed on Malfoy's chest. Her face, on the other hand was right on top of his, and they can both feel each other's lips...

x-x-x-x-x Before Madam Pomfrey came x-x-x-x-x

"I wonder where Hermione is this morning," Harry questioned Ron as they headed towards Snape's class.

"Probably somewhere in the library," Ron lied, not wanting to go into detail of why Hermione was in the Hospital Wing. As Ron and Harry continued to walk, Ron noticed a girl with dark black hair, standing just right outside of Hogwarts ground. He closed his eyes and Hermione's crying face flash before him. "Harry, why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok," Harry said without questioning. Ron waved to Harry and started walking towards Cho Chang.

"Morning," Ron greeted Cho.

"Hullo," she replied sweetly.

"So, uh..." Ron started, feeling nervous again, "did-did you get some flowers the other day?" He tried to grin.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for sending it to me," Cho replied which causes Ron to look shocked. He didn't write his name or anything, how had she guessed? "At first, I thought it was Harry's, but then Luna Lovegood, one of the girls in my house, I'm sure you've seen her before, told me that it was your handwriting," Cho finished, giving Ron a smile and then started blushing.

Ron's face was the same way, red. "So, uh...would you like to go to out with me sometime?" Ron feel that the only way to get this deal over with was to stop being so shy; he doesn't want to see Hermione get hurt any more.

"I'll think about it," Cho mumbled and then started walking to class. Ron followed.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, can you pass this to Ron Weasley for me please?" Cho whispered to a girl who was sitting a few seats behind Ron. She nodded and gave it to another person to hand the note to Harry to hand it to Ron. When the note reached Harry, Cho's face fell and she whispered "no" miserably.

Before Harry handed Ron the note, he opened it and read what it said inside. It read:

I'm sorry Ron, but I can't date you.

It just seems wrong. Again, I'm really sorry.

Sincerely,

Cho Chang.

Harry's inside filled with anger again. So he had not mistaking about what he saw the other day. _'I can't believe Ron would do this to me!'_

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him and shoved the note hardly into Ron's hand.

The redhead took a few minutes to read the note and then turned towards Harry, looking like he'd seen something miserable. "I"m s-sorry." Harry didn't reply or made any movement at all. He was so mad that Ron, his best mate, likes the girl he fancies and actually lied about it!

Harry eyed Snape as he headed towards the door. Professor Snape took a step outside the door and Harry shot up from his seat. Harry grabbed his wand into his hand and aimed it at Ron, "Chetdi Luimas!" Harry shouted. Green sparks then started rushing out of his wand and flew towards everyone, besides Harry, and started absorbing into their skin. People's face began to look pale and distorted. The green sparks were absorbing into their skins so that it can travel into the people's mind and create a delusional disaster. People started jumping around and screaming, bumping into each other, the wall and any other solid items.

Professor Snape's was furious when he saw the scene. He then sent 2 messages to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to come. He knew that he needed both of them there.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey gasped when she arrived...

* * *

Yay! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I was trying to finish reading Harry Potter 6. I guess Blaise is pretty ooc, huh? Anyways, thank you for all of those who read and reviewed this story! I got alot of reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy. I would like to thank imuzuok, Nightwish-sama, ForbiddenFantasy, hotaru420, Tulips and Jill, existence92 and everyone below: 

DCoD- Yeah, the story does move in a slow pace. I think this chapter might seemed a bit rushed too, but I'm trying to improve. Anyway, good luck with your moving back home, and hope you write a sequel to Stop in Port Royal soon. Thank you for your reviews, I truely appreciate them.

jc 2021- Go ahead and use whatever line you like, I'll be looking forwards to reading the story then. :grins:

TrueBluePotterFan- Yup, must be fate, hahaha. Anyways, this won't be Cho/Ron pairing, so continue reading and reviewing. thanks a ton.

gabby-the-elf - Yeah, I know what you mean, happened to me alot before. lol. I'm trying my best to update the story, hope you are still reading it.

Song Muse- Wow, all 11 chapters in 1 sitting! I would probably have a headache then. I guess the chapters weren't long, but still. This chapter is longer then the others, hope you enjoy reading it. I'm still trying to finish reading all of the chapters in Poor Sacrifices of our Enmity, I'll review when I'm done with all 18 chapters. Sorry it took me so long, but it was because of HBP fault. lol.

Well, that's all, the next chapter will be updated in **11.23.05** Well, 'til next time, hAppI rEAdIng:D


	13. Denial

**12.31.05**

**A Bet to Turn Events**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its' characters.

**Chapter 13: Denial

* * *

**

"What were you thinking Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's sharp tone shrilled through Harry's ears.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry mumbled as he walked quickly behind Professor McGonagall towards Dumbledore's office.

"I don't care what the circumstances were, but you are_ never_ to cause that kind of commotion inside this ground," McGonagall snapped at Harry. Leaning down so that her eyes met with Harry's, she asked, "Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head viciously, "I understand Professor," Harry answered as Professor McGonagall stated the password to the gargoyles at was guarding the doorway that leads to the Headmaster's office.

"I will be leaving you here. You will have to explain to the Headmaster about the scene that had just taken place," McGonagall said with a sharp tone.

"Yes Professor," Harry mumbled and walk slowly up the stairs. He gave a slight tap on Dumbledore's door.

"Please come in," The Professor said calmly. As he said this, the door slowly creaked opened. "Ah, Harry, welcome."

"Professor, I am truly sor-" But before Harry had finished his sentence, Dumbledore made a motion for Harry to sit down.

"We will discuss about the incident," Professor Dumbledore said calmly and slowly, "but not right now, there are more...important matter at the moment."

x-x-x-x-x

Her face, on the other hand was right on top of his, and they can both feel each other's lips...

For what seems like a very long time (although in reality, it was for a measly 2 seconds), they held that position. Then Hermione jerked up and turned away quickly, her face flushed a deep purplish color. Malfoy face also seemed pretty flustered.

After a few more minutes of trying to avoid each other's eyes, Hermione finally turned around and got a hold of Malfoy's arm again. Malfoy gave a startle jumped and pulled his arm away, "What do you want, Granger?" he asked harshly.

"I still need to heal your arm," Hermione replied, still avoiding Draco's eyes. Malfoy then hesitantly moved his arm towards Hermione. She took it and mutter a healing spell, quite a few by the looks of it.

When she was done, she quickly turned away, walked back to her bed and picked up her bag and started walking towards the door. Her head was still aching somewhat and her legs were weak and trembling, but she needed to get out of there before Malfoy starts to say anything again. When she was halfway out the door she heard Malfoy move from the bed. Hermione turned around to see that Malfoy had moved from lying down to an upright sitting position now. As Hermione position herself to walk out the door, she heard Malfoy calling her.

"Granger," Malfoy said, Hermione looked at him, "today, what happened earlier...never happened."

Hermione felt her heart beating faster and a strange feeling rolled over her. But that feeling only lasted for a second, then she retorted to Malfoy's statement: "Like anyone would want to remember that horrible scene happening." Malfoy's face hardened as Hermione disappeared through the Hospital Wing's door.

x-x-x-x-x

The chocolate eyes girl ran up the stairs of the girl's dormitory and into her room. Gladly, none of her roommate was there. Hermione threw her bag down on the side of her bed and then collapse on the bed.

"Why must my life be like this?" Hermione questioned herself out loud. She was really frustrated with everything. From the rumors that were spreading around until a couple of days ago, to the posters, to the incident at the lake, to what had happened in the Hospital Wing today.

_'Come on Hermione, down be so down, keep your head high!'_ She tried to cheer herself up. She sat upright in her and looked at her reflection on the mirror nearby. Unaware of what she was doing, Hermione put her fingers on her lips. The image of her and Malfoy kissing flashed inside of her head.

"No, no, no! Think of something else!" Hermione demanded her brain. "Why is that image haunting me!"

_'You're not remembering that because it's haunting you, yo'reu remembering it because you actually enjoyed it,'_ Hermione conscience stated in that annoying knowing voice.

"No, I didn't!" Hermione shouted.

_'You can't lie to me,'_ Her conscience retorted.

"I am not lying!" Hermione gritted through her teeth, feeling ridiculous because she's having a quarrel with the inside of her brain. "I did not enjoyed that!"

'What you're doing is call denial.'

"It's not denial!" Hermione dictated and then added in a whisper, "I'm just very picky about the reality I choose to believe in." (A/n: I had always wanted to write that line in!)

_'Stop lying to yourself, you know that at this point and time, you wish that there was something between you and Malfoy,'_ Hermione conscience said smugly.

_"Do I really wish that? But I fancied Ron...How can Malfoy make my feelings change so quickly? How can** he** mess me up so much? How **dare** he!"_ Hermione thought as she brushed the lips that not so long ago had touched his.

"No...he didn't change me. I have no feelings for him besides hatred. I refuse to have any feelings for him besides hatred!" The arrogant girl whispered to herself.

* * *

Yes, I made Hermione argue with her conscience. It's fun. Anyway, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I found out that giving myself a deadline doesn't really work. lol. I finally finish reading the 6th HP books. It was really interesting, I don't get all those people who said that the sixth book sucks, because it doesn't, except for the fact of the strange way that Ginny and Harry got together, and broke up...  
Well, thank you to all of those peoples who reviewed my last chapter! I greatly appreciate you all.  
If anyone get a chance, read my story Wanted. It's kindof like a murder story set in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. And there is also a new story that I have started writing call "Payback Time." I will post the story if I have enough people wanting to read it, so just leave me a review or email me if you want to read this story.

Summary: _**Payback Time**: Hermione is on her way to the palace to marry her beloved prince, but no journey can guarantee safety, especially without magic. So what does our beloved Professor Dumbledore do? He hires a bodyguard going by the name of Dark. But who is this mysterious Dark? Hermione wonders. When she tries to take a glimpse at him, she saw his shimmery gray eyes. Can this mysterious Dark, the man who is suppose to keep her safe until she reaches the castle, possibly be Draco Malfoy--the man she had hated more than anyone? Well, there's only one thing to do now: time for a little game call 'payback.' _(7th year.)

So just leave me a review if you want to read the story. Ok, thanks everyone! C ya.


End file.
